As web platforms, such as browsers, continue to evolve technically, challenges continue to be posed to web browser developers to develop web browsers that remain compatible and render a website's content in a manner that enhances, and does not detract from the user experience. For example, a web browser may have a particular or specific API that has been authored for it. A website may be specifically authored to use that particular API. If a new version of the web browser is released that has a modified API, the website may not be able to operate properly with the new API.